fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KDSI
KDSI is an NBC affiliate that serves the Flagstaff, Arizona market. It broadcasts on Channel 6. Syndicated programming on KDSI includes: The Ellen DeGeneres Show, The Dr. Oz Show, Extra, The Meredith Vieira Show, Supermarket Sweep, and Steve Harvey among others. History KDSI signed on the air back on August 16th, 1968. KDSI signed on as Flagstaff's 4th local television station and signed on as an NBC affiliate. Before KDSI signed on, NBC programming was usually seen late nights on CBS affiliate KVNA. This practice ended in 1968 when KDSI signed on as an NBC affiliate. In Late 2004, KDSI added NBC Weather Plus ''to it's 6.2 sub channel. In Late 2008 when ''NBC Weather Plus ''shut down operations, the sub channel was replaced by ''NBC Plus ''a similar version of the original ''NBC Weather Plus ''however, this version did not include on air meteorologists unlike it's predecessor. This format phased out in 2011 and replaced with ''NBC Nonstop ''airing local news and lifestyle programming. In late 2012, ''NBC Nonstop''phased out and was replaced with ''Cozi TV ''an over the air television network airing classic television programs from the NBC library. In 2013, KDSI added the ''Game Show Network, better known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_Show_Network GSN]''. ''This channel airs old and new game shows 24 hours a day. KDSI has remained an NBC affiliate for nearly 50 years and was not affected by the fictional tv station realignment. Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from May 2003 Logos KDSI 1978 ID.png|KDSI "NBSee Us" logo from 1978 KDSI 1983.png|KDSI "Be There" logo from 1983 KDSI 1986.png|KDSI logo from 1986 promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign KDSI 1987.png|KDSI logo from 1987 promoting NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign KDSI 1991.png|KDSI logo from 1991-1995 KDSI 1993.png|KDSI logo from 1993 using NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KDSI ID bumper 1993.png|KDSI logo from 1993 taken from Nurses KDSI 1994 ID.png|KDSI logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign Nbcflagstaff.png|KDSI logo from 1995-2001 Nbc6naz.png|KDSI logo from 2001-2010 KDSI current logo.png|KDSI logo from 2010-August 2015 News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Gerardo Sanchez - News Director *Melissa Brinley - anchor; weekday mornings "Today in Flagstaff" and "NBC 6 News at Noon" *Paul Jaworski - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Colleen Dewhurst - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Tanya Brennan - anchor; weekend evenings NBC 6 Weather Lab Meteorologists *Jennifer Williams - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Today in Flagstaff" and "NBC 6 News at Noon" *Ron Newcomb - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Marco Gutierrez - meteorologist; weekend evenings NBC 6 Sports Team *Johnny Bates - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Maria Zelinski - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter Current On-Air Reporters *Darren Turner - general assignment reporter *Beth Stewart - general assignment reporter *Stephanie Seale - general assignment reporter *Mario Dees - general assignment reporter *Newt Lamb - general assignment reporter *Roland Withers - general assignment reporter *Steve Toler - general assignment reporter Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 6 Category:Flagstaff Category:Arizona Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968